Sleep Study
by Redzone27
Summary: Kevin and Laura participate in their own sleep study session... Rated M: Graphic Sexual Content


Coming home late from his patient's sleep study late night for the third night in a row was exhausting, Kevin thought as he opened his front door to his and Laura's apartment.

He was glad the sleep study was over, and he could get some rest. He couldn't spend much time with his wife in those last few days since their schedules were completely opposite of each other.

Laura, prior to his patient's sleep study had lots of hospital board meetings to attend to and she couldn't see Kevin either. He missed seeing her throughout the day when they met up for lunch or ran into each other in the hospital corridors. If their schedules didn't match up, where they couldn't have lunch with each other, they would give each other a quick kiss and continue with their day until they met back up at home later in the evening.

Kevin walked into his house, locked the front door, and threw his keys down onto the counter before making his way into the kitchen. The lights were all off except for the small table lamp, Laura kept on for him when he was at his sleep study this week.

"She must be asleep", Kevin muttered as he looked around the apartment to make sure everything was locked up.

He wasn't hungry since he had a late dinner, right before the sleep study. Making his way back into his and Laura's bedroom. He saw she was asleep. She had on one of his old, buttoned-up shirts she always took from his side of the closet. He didn't mind, he always found her desirable in anything or nothing at all.

"Laura, I'm home", he whispered as he walked closer to their bed.

She groaned sleepily, "Oh….okay".

Laura turned over onto her back and yawned, trying to focus on where Kevin was in the room. The curtain were slightly opened so the moonlight flickered through, leaving enough light to illuminated the room.

"Hi".

"Hi yourself", Kevin replied while leaning over to give her a quick kiss. Where's Spencer?"

"He's visiting Sonny for the night", said he wanted to catch up with Joss".

He started taking off his jacket and tie. He threw them in the Landry hamper and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I've missed you this past week Dr. Collins. You've been busy with your sleep study patients all this week. So I think I should make an appointment for some sleep study time", Laura said seductively. She motioned with her finger to Kevin to come closer to her.

"Oh Really now?", Kevin inquired while raising an eyebrow. "What kind of sleep study do you have in mind, Mrs. Collins?"

Laura smiled and reached out for Kevin by grabbing his shirt, bringing him closer to her. She helped him unbuttoned his shirt and he tossed it onto the floor. Next, he started unbuckling his belt, followed by lowering his zipper, and then stepping out of his pants. It didn't take much to get Kevin hard. And just by the fact that they both haven't had sex in over a week due to their conflicting schedules, he was always ready to make love to his wife. He crawled onto the bed towards Laura. Laura opened her legs up wide to cradle Kevin between them.

"I can see and feel how happy you are to see me, Dr. Collins. I can feel how much you want me", Laura felt Kevin's bulge through his underwear. She grabbed his neck and pulled Kevin in closer, for a smothering kiss. Their kiss was passionate, and Kevin opened his mouth and let Laura's tongue explore.

Laura pulled Kevin on top of her as she laid back onto the bed. Kevin's hands went to the buttons of Laura's shirt she was wearing. He unbuttoned them with expertise and pulled off the shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He leaned in and kissed her nipples. He loved sucking on them. While he lavished attention with his mouth on her breasts, his hand slid down in-between the both of them and dipped his finger into her slit. Laura moaned at the intrusion of his finger and was so wet and ready for him already. He slipped another finger inside of her and Laura started to ride his fingers, slowly. Disappointingly, Kevin pulled his fingers away from Laura.

Looking back up to Laura, his eyes were dark and lust filled, "You're ready for me, so wet and hot". Kevin crawled up his wife's body. Laura pulled Kevin back into another smoldering kiss and Kevin pulled her panties off and threw them onto the floor. Laura's hand slunk into Kevin's boxer briefs through his elastic ban and grabbed Kevin's erection. Her hand slowly started stroking him. He grunted while Laura continued to speed up the movements.

He placed his hand on top of Laura's to stop her actions. "As much as I love your hands on me, I really want to come inside of you tonight. And I want to make it good for you, for us."

Laura smiled, while Kevin sat up and pulled off his underwear, then settled back between Laura's soft thighs. Laura's hand reached between them and they both glanced down at her hand as she grabbed Kevin's erection and aimed for her center. Both groan as he slid inside of his wife. Once he was seated fully inside of her, he placed an elbow on the side of her to brace his weight and began pumping into her slowly, methodically. Laura's legs wrapped around his ass, feeling every thrust, not only inside of her, but she also felt his thrusts on the back of her legs from the movement of his ass.

Laura's head leaned back into the pillows while moaning. She placed her hands on his back and her nails lightly skimmed along his back.

"God, you're beautiful, when you are like this", he whispered in her ear, while he continued thrusting inside of her. "Love watching and feeling you unravel underneath me", he whispered again as his thrusting became harder and faster. Both their need to reach their climaxes intensified their lovemaking. Kevin's rhythm became ravenous and Laura moved against him just as ferocious.

"Getting…close…Laura… I ..need… to…come", Kevin grunted, while still pumping faster and more erratically inside of his wife.

"Kevin! Oh My God!, Laura shouted as she felt her orgasm tear through her body in delicious ways , milking him in the process.

Kevin thrust into her a couple more times and grunted out his climax. Then he collapsed onto Laura in a sweaty heap. Both he and Laura could feel each other's heartbeats as they lay there chest to chest, gasping for breath.

Laura's fingers played in Kevin's hair while Kevin continue to catch his breath. He remained inside of Laura, loving their intimate joining. Kevin pulled out of Laura and they both shifted on their sides, spooning each other.

""You know, this is the best sleep study I've ever had the pleasure to take part in", Kevin joked, kissing her neck.

"I agree, I need to book another appointment sometime in the near future, Dr. Collins", Laura smiled.

"Let me know the time and day so I can clear my entire schedule for that!", Kevin blurted. They both laughed.

They pulled the sheets up over their bodies and drifted off to sleep while the moonlight illuminated through the window.


End file.
